english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
DC Universe Online (2011)
DC Universe Online is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) based upon the fictional universe of DC Comics. Developed by Sony Online Entertainment's Austin studio and co-published by Sony Computer Entertainment and WB Games, the game was released in January 11, 2011. Voice Cast *Alan Scott (Green Lantern) - Jason Phelps *Amanda Waller - Debra Cole *Ambush Bug - Tracy W. Bush *Aquaman - Jens Andersen *Arkillo - Shannon McCormick *Bane - E. Jason Liebrecht *Batgirl - Mindy Raymond *Batman - Kevin Conroy *Batwoman - Christina J. Moore *Beast Boy - Josh Meyer *Bizarro - Joe Mandia *Black Adam - Alexander Brandon *Black Canary - Kelley Huston *Black Lightning - Alexander Brandon *Booster Gold - Tracy W. Bush *Brainiac - Corey Burton *Brother Blood - Ev Lunning *Brother Eye - Ken Thomas *Calculator - Tracy W. Bush *Captain Atom - Joe Mandia *Captain Boomerang - Shanon Weaver *Captain Cold - Ryan Wickerham *Captain Marvel - Shannon McCormick *Catwoman - Kelley Huston *Chang Tzu - Ev Lunning *Cheetah - Adrienne Mischler *Circe - Michelle Forbes *Clayface - Benjamin Jansen *Commissioner Gordon - Ken Webster *Cyborg - Alexander Brandon *Deathstroke - Tracy W. Bush *Donna Troy - Deena Hyatt *Doomsday - Benjamin Jansen *Dr. Sivana - Matt Hislope *Dr. Fate - Robert Newell *Dr. Psycho - Robert Matney *Echo - Jodi Jinks *Eclipso - E. Jason Liebrecht *Etrigan - Christopher S. Field *Felix Faust - Brian Jepson *Fire - Shawn Sides *Giganta - Lana Lesley *Gorilla Grodd - Jens Andersen *Green Arrow - David Jennison *Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) - Aaron Mace *Harley Quinn - Arleen Sorkin *Harvey Bullock - Ed Neal *Hawkgirl - Lana Lesley *Hawkman - E. Jason Liebrecht *Heatwave - David Jennison *Huntress - Claire Hamilton *Hush - Shanon Weaver *Isis - Samantha Inoue Harte *Jack Ryder - Leif Anders *Jeremiah Arkham - David Jennison *John Stewart (Green Lantern) - Ken Thomas *Joker - Mark Hamill *Jonathan Kent - Brandon Young *Killer Croc - Ed Neal *Killer Frost - Christina J. Moore *Kilowog - Charlie Campbell *Lana Lang - Lorrie Singer *Lex Luthor - James Marsters *Lois Lane - Adrienne Mischler *Lucius Fox - Leif Anders *Mad Hatter - Aaron Mace *Maggie Sawyer - Lorrie Singer *Major Force - Alexander Brandon *Martha Kent - Diane Perella *Martian Manhunter - Dwight Schultz *Metallo - Ryan Wickerham *Mirror Master - Brandon Young *Monsieur Mallah - Leif Anders *Mr. Freeze - Robert Kraft *Nightwing - Joey Hood *Oracle - Kathy Catmull *Parasite - Robert Faires *Penguin - David Jennison *Pete Ross - Mike Smith *Poison Ivy - Cyndi Williams *Power Girl - Adrienne Mischler *Queen Bee - Cyndi Williams *Query - Ellie McBride *Raven - Adrienne Mischler *Red Tornado - Joe Mandia *Riddler - Shannon McCormick *Robin - Wil Wheaton *Sarah Charles - Lorrie Singer *Scarecrow - Christopher S. Field *Sinestro - Robert Kraft *Skeets - Shanon Weaver *Solomon Grundy - David Jennison *Starfire - Adrienne Mischler *Steel - Ken Thomas *Supergirl - Adrienne Mischler *Superman - Adam Baldwin *T.O. Morrow - Jens Andersen *Talia - Ellie McBride *The Brain - Leif Anders *The Flash (Barry Allen) - Dwight Schultz *The Flash (Jay Garrick) - Ryan Wickerham *The Spectre - Robert Kraft *The Ultra-Humanite - Brian Jepson *Toyman - Matt Hislope *Trigon - Joe Mandia *Two-Face - Ed Neal *Ursa - Adrienne Mischler *Veronica Cale - Debra Cole *Vicki Vale - Lorrie Singer *Weather Wizard - Brandon Young *Wildcat - Ken Webster *Wonder Girl - Mindy Raymond *Wonder Woman - Gina Torres *Zatanna - Claire Hamilton *Zod - Alexander Brandon *Zoom - Robert Dieke 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Greg Miller - Superboy *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman (Amazon Fury DLC) Category:Video Games Category:2011 Video Games